Une question de confiance
by camidrena
Summary: Slash,suite de l'Odyssé, Colby et Charlie règlent quelques problèmes personnels alors qu'un meurtre commi sur le campus occupe l'équipe.
1. Chapter 1

**Une question de confiance**

Il était tard mais Charlie travaillait encore. Le nez sur son tableau noir, une craie dans la main. Si Colby avait voulu une photo type du mathématicien, c'était celle là qu'il lui fallait. D'ailleurs, il y pensait, souvent, à le prendre en photo le nez perdu dans ses calculs, mais il ne l'avait jamais fait parce que ça serait comme profaner un instant sacré. Alors il les regardait, encore et encore, Charlie et son tableau. Puis, à un moment quelconque, il finissait par signaler sa présence souvent en frappant contre le chambranle de la porte sur lequel il s'était appuyé. Ce jour là, Colby prit soin de fermer la porte derrière lui avant d'aller l'embrasser, il était à la fac après tout, mieux valait être prudent.

« On peut y aller ou tu préfères finir ça avant ? »

Colby ne lui demandait plus s'il avait fini depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte que Charlie n'avait jamais fini, peut importe le temps qu'il lui laissait.

« Non, c'est bon. De toute façon, on est déjà en retard. »

« J'ai appelé pour prévenir, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis, j'ai prévenu Matt que la ponctualité n'était pas ton fort. »

Charlie avait longtemps été jaloux de Matt, d'ailleurs il l'était encore, bien que Colby lui ait assuré qu'il n'avait pas besoin de l'être. Alors Colby avait organisé un rendez vous pour tous les deux, Matt et son mari : Alec. Ces derniers les attendaient déjà à l'Odyssée.

A quelques mètres de là, Phil Reynolds profitait un peu de la fraîcheur que la nuit amenait avec elle. Il avait passé toute sa journée à travailler dans la bibliothèque de l'université et l'air extérieur non climatisée lui faisait du bien. Il s'engageait à peine sur le chemin qui le ramenait vers sa chambre qu'un homme vint l'aborder. D'âge mûr mais toujours beau garçon, du moins aux yeux de Phil, il lui demanda le chemin qui le mènerait vers le bâtiment qu'occupait sa fille. C'était le même que le sien, Phil y vit un signe. Et le regard de l'inconnu sur lui laissait sous entendre que lui aussi semblait intéressé par son compagnon de fortune. Phil espéra que quoiqu'il ait à voir avec sa fille, ça ne serait pas trop long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 :**

L'ambiance festive des cités universitaires rappelait à Don son propre passage à la fac. Alors qu'il remontait les couloirs à la recherche de sa scène de crime, il lui paru évident que la mort d'un de leur camarade n'était pas un motif suffisant pour faire disparaître cette ambiance.

Colby l'attendait devant la porte de la chambre 115. Leur victime avait un père haut placé dans une entreprise qui avait financé la campagne électorale du maire, alors quand celui-ci avait demandé la présence du FBI, le maire avait fait en sorte que l'affaire soit fédérale. David était dans la chambre, en pleine discussion avec la légiste.

« Il avait prévu de passer un bon moment, mais ça c'est transformé en massacre. » précisa-t-il à Don dès que celui-ci entra.

Massacre, ce n'était pas de trop. Le corps de Phil Reynolds comportait quinze coups de couteau, et dans son cou, on ne pouvait louper la présence de marques probablement faites par les mains de l'assassin. La légiste commença l'exposé de ce qu'elle savait :

« Il est mort d'une exsanguination due à ses blessures multiples, toutes très profondes. Ces marques indiquent que le meurtrier l'a probablement étouffé, peut être de façon post mortem mais l'autopsie le confirmera. Il n'y a aucune trace de relation sexuelle récente. »

Cette affirmation était confirmée par le fait que la victime portait toujours son caleçon, les sex-toys et la boite de préservatifs, posés en évidence à coté du lit n'avait pas eu le temps de servir. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas prévu de passer la soirée seul.

Le chef des scientifiques présent prit le relais. « Ce n'était pas un vol, on a retrouvé presque 300 dollars sous son lit. L'arme du crime n'a pas été retrouvée mais l'un de mes hommes fouille les poubelles alentour, on vous prévient dès qu'on a quelque chose. »

Après un rapide coup d'œil de la petite chambre encombrée, Don sortit rejoindre ses deux agents.

Colby et David avaient commencé à interroger les chambres voisines, sans grand succès. On ne lui connaissait pas de petite copine, il passait beaucoup de temps à travailler et ne faisait pas trop de bruit, par contre, il se plaignait souvent du bruit venant de chez ses voisins. Bref, c'était un étudiant comme les autres.

« Qu'est ce qu'il étudiait ? » Voulu savoir Don, alors que David venait de finir le résumé de la situation.

« La physique quantique, étudiant de premier cycle (l'équivalent des trois premières années de licence environ). Et avant que tu ne le demandes, oui, il suivait principalement les cours du professeur Fleinhart. »

« Bien, alors on va aller le voir. Et peut être que quelqu'un dans son cours saura s'il avait une petite amie. »

« Sans vouloir te vexer Don, vu les jouets qu'avait la victime, c'est plutôt un homme que tu cherches. » Se permit d'intervenir Colby.

Ce à quoi David répliqua aussitôt. « C'est vrai que ça te connaît ces choses là. »

« Pas personnellement, mais j'ai deux ou trois ex qui en sont fous. Tu veux leur numéro peut être ? »

Comme à chaque fois que David blaguait sur son homosexualité, ou sa relation avec Charlie, Colby essayait de retourner ça contre lui. C'était devenu un jeu entre eux, un jeu parmi d'autres.

L'administration leur donna l'emploi du temps de la victime ainsi que le nom de tous les étudiants en cour avec lui. S'il n'avait pas rencontré soudainement la mort, Phil aurait du être amphithéâtre numéro 7, dans un cours de Larry.

A peine entrés dans la salle, les trois agents purent remarquer que le comportement excentrique du professeur était le même, qu'il soit en train de donner un cours ou non. Les élèves intéressés étaient devant, comme toujours alors que dans le fond, près de la porte, deux filles parlaient chiffons en surveillant leurs portables.

Larry ne remarqua les agents fédéraux que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à son niveau, au pied de l'estrade sur laquelle il donnait son cours. Leur arrivée avait aussi été remarquée par les élèves qui semblaient tous très attentifs à ce qui allait suivre.

« Don, qu'est ce qui se passe ? On avait pas rendez vous au moins ? »

Le professeur commençait à s'affoler, alors Don le rassura sur le fait qu'ils n'avaient pris aucun rendez vous. Alors que David et Colby s'adressaient aux étudiants, il sortit une photo de Phil en espérant que Larry le reconnaitrait.

« C'est un de mes étudiants tu dis ? C'est vrai que son visage m'est plutôt familier. Il est en quelle année déjà ? »

«Deuxième, il assistait à ce cour. »

« Et bien, si tu le dis… Je me souviens qu'il est intervenu une fois ou deux, très pertinemment d'ailleurs, sur les conséquences des trous noirs dans l'organisation d'un système. »

« Ok Larry, rien d'autre ? »

« Non, pas qui me revienne. »

L'air hors du monde comme toujours, Larry se retourna vers son ordinateur, semblant à la recherche de quelque chose. Il regarda sa main qui tenait encore une craie, puis se tapa sur le front comme il le faisait chaque fois qu'il finissait par retrouver un objet perdu qui ne l'était pas, Don décida qu'il avait tiré tout ce qu'il pouvait du professeur.

Les camarades de leur victime ne semblaient pas mieux renseignés. Une fille leur appris qu'il passait pas mal de temps à la bibliothèque, une autre, une de celle du fond, qu'il avait refusé de sortir avec elle et que d'ailleurs ça le rendait pas clair.

En bref, ils sortirent de la fac sans vraiment avoir d'information précise. Personne ne le connaissait vraiment, et qui que soit la personne qui avait tué Phil Reynolds, elle ne faisait probablement pas partie de son entourage immédiat de la fac.

Don espéra que ses parents en sauraient plus, sans vraiment y croire. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de cette enquête, et au cours du temps, il avait appris que ce genre de prédiction se révélait souvent bonne.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 :**

Charlie regardait les informations à la télé, il avait un peu de temps avant de devoir retourner à la fac. Alan rentra en marmonnant à propos d'embouteillage, mais Charlie n'y prêta pas attention, il était dans son monde. Ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer son père.

« Charlie, tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de m'écouter ! »

« Papa, tu es rentré ? Excuse-moi, j'étais en train de penser. »

« Ca ce n'est pas nouveau Charlie, tu es toujours en train de penser à quelque chose. Qu'est ce qui te préoccupe, c'est encore un de tes problèmes de maths ? »

« Non, c'est pas ça. Je pensais juste à Colby. »

« Oh ! »

Son père n'ajouta rien de plus, il avait compris. L'agent fédéral faisait tourner la tête à son fils depuis longtemps déjà mais depuis que leur histoire était un peu plus 'officielle', Charlie se questionnait sans arrêt pour un oui ou pour un non.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Rien, je réfléchissais à propos de la soirée d'hier. »

« Ha oui, la fameuse soirée avec Matt. Comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Bien, enfin je suppose. »

« Tu supposes Charlie ? »

Ce dernier acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Certains jours, comme celui-ci, Alan aimerait que ses fils aient une vie sentimentale un peu plus facile. Un peu comme ce que lui avait connu avec leur mère. Bien sûr, ils avaient eu des hauts et des bas, comme tous les couples mais leur histoire ressemblait à un conte de fée par rapport à celles de leurs enfants.

« Disons que Colby, Matt et Alec se sont bien amusés. Ils ont beaucoup de points communs, notamment d'avoir été militaire, et parfois, j'aurais pu ne pas être là ils ne l'auraient pas remarqué. »

« Et ? » Alan voyait bien que quelque chose d'autre perturbait son fils.

« J'ai eu peur, que Colby décide que finalement on avait rien à faire ensemble et qu'il me quitte. J'ai réfléchi, et les équations le prouvent, l'absence d'activité commune est un des premiers facteurs de séparation dans un couple. »

« Tu ne crois pas que tu t'emballes un peu là. Vous avez des activités communes, la preuve vous êtes sortis ensemble hier soir. Et en plus, je ne crois pas que Colby se serait battu autant pour vous deux s'il comptait te laisser tomber. Alors arrête un peu de te prendre la tête avec ça. »

Pas convaincu, Charlie remercia son père et lui annonça qu'il était l'heure pour lui de partir. Alan le laissa, sachant que de toute façon, tant que Charlie ne serait pas décidé à l'écouter, ça ne servirait à rien d'argumenter.

Don suivit la mère de Phil Reynolds dans la maison. Le terrain était immense, un domestique lui en avait donné un aperçu en le conduisant auprès de la maitresse de maison qui jouait au tennis. Elle s'était arrêtée dès qu'elle avait vu l'agent fédéral et ils avaient regagné l'intérieur climatisé de la maison. Une jeune femme mexicaine proposa des rafraîchissements, son hôte accepta mais pas Don.

« Vous devez me prendre pour une mère indigne. On m'a appris la mort de mon fils il y a seulement quatre heures et vous me trouvez en train de jouer au tennis comme si rien ne s'était passé. »

« Je n'ai rien dit de tel madame, et je suis sûr que vous aviez une bonne raison d'être sur le court. »

« Oui. J'ai appris à mon fils a jouer sur ce court, et il était doué. J'aurais aimé qu'il soit tennisman professionnel comme je l'ai été, son père le voulait homme d'affaire. Phil lui a toujours préféré la physique. (Elle fit une pause, pensive) Vous savez pourquoi son père a tellement insisté pour que la police ne s'occupe pas de cette affaire ? »

« Non madame. »

« C'est simple, mon fils est gay et John estime que si la presse s'empare de l'information, ça sera la fin de sa carrière. En plus, il espère vous amadouer de cette façon, pour que l'enquête pour détournement de fonds que mène votre agence dans son entreprise soit réglée au plus vite. C'est le genre d'homme qu'est mon mari. A la vôtre ! »

La jeune mexicaine était revenue avec la commande de sa patronne, un whisky, que cette dernière bu cul-sec.

« Il semblerait que votre fils attendait de la compagnie hier soir, est ce que vous savez s'il fréquentait quelqu'un ? »

« Non, Phil ne me disait pas ce genre de chose. Il estimait être assez grand pour gérer sa vie seul. Mais de vous à moi, il est venu me voir il y a environ trois jours et il allait mal. Je crois qu'il venait de rompre avec quelqu'un, mais je n'en suis pas sûre. »

Un deuxième verre remplaça le premier, il fut bu aussi vite. Elle en commanda un troisième. Cette femme donnait l'impression d'être forte, mais la douleur la rongeait et Don le voyait bien. Il décida de prendre congé, de laisser cette mère faire son deuil à sa façon.

Il lui tendit quand même sa carte, au cas où une information lui revenait.

A peine monté dans sa voiture, Don appela David pour savoir ce que lui et Colby avaient pu découvrir. Ils attendaient encore les relevés de cartes et de portable de la victime, Don lui parla de l'enquête évoquée par Mme Reynolds, David promis de se renseigner avant de raccrocher.

Il remarqua au passage que son père avait essayé de le joindre, il décida de le rappeler.

« Papa, c'est Don. Tout va bien ? »

« Oui, tout va bien. C'est juste, je m'inquiète un peu pour ton frère. Tu sais, depuis qu'il ne travaille plus avec le FBI… C'est comme si quelque chose lui manquait et je crois que ça le perturbe plus qu'il ne le dit. Tu pourrais lui parler s'il te plait ? »

« D'accord papa, j'essaierai de passer ce soir. »

« Ok Donnie, merci. »


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3 :**

« Ca manque de mathématicien ici ! »

« Salut Liz ! Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir. »

« Je n'en doute pas Colby. Il parait que vous avez besoin d'aide ? »

« Pas vraiment, disons que c'est politique. John Reynolds a un certain poids auprès du maire, il est accusé d'avoir détourné des fonds et son fils vient de se faire assassiner. En plus Junior était gay et il ne veut surtout pas que ça se sache. »

« Et bien, ça va être une affaire intéressante, je commence par quoi ? »

Colby lui montra les différentes piles de dossiers qu'il venait de faire et lui proposa de choisir. Elle choisit les relevés de carte bancaire, et s'installa au bureau laissé vaquant par Megan et que Liz occupait de temps en temps, quand sa hiérarchie estimait que l'équipe de Don avait besoin d'aide.

En se penchant sur les nombres qui couvraient les feuilles de papiers, elle se demanda vraiment comment certaines personnes pouvaient passer leur vie à faire ça, que ce soit en enseignant les mathématiques ou simplement en travaillant à la brigade financière, chez qui David était.

« Et puis tu sais Liz, les mathématiciens désireux de mettre leur science au service du FBI ne sont pas si nombreux que ça. Charlie n'a plus d'accréditation, Larry préfère ne plus venir ici parce que ça lui rappelle l'absence de Megan et Amita vient de partir pour le Québec. »

« Le Québec ? Et bien, tu dois être content ! »

« Pas spécialement, c'était une amie de Charlie et son départ lui a fait de la peine. Au fait, notre victime avait peut être un petit copain qu'on n'a pas encore identifié, alors essaie de voir s'il sortait dans un lieu en particulier, ça peut aider. »

Colby de son coté essayait de regrouper les appels du portable de Phil. La plupart du temps, il appelait les mêmes numéros et recevait des appels de ces numéros seulement, ceux de sa famille, d'amis qu'il avait identifiés et de personnes encore non identifiées. Pour un étudiant si consciencieux, il communiquait beaucoup par sms avec des portables à cartes prépayées, donc difficiles à attribuer.

David était à la brigade financière, il discutait avec les inspecteurs qui s'occupaient du dossier de John Reynolds, et Liz semblait plongée dans ses dossiers. Attrapant son portable, Colby se dirigea vers la salle de réunion. Enfin, c'était son idée parce que le retour de Don l'empêcha de mettre son projet à exécution. Il voulait appeler Charlie, le mathématicien lui avait semblé préoccupé lorsqu'il l'avait quitté ce matin, et il voulait avoir le fin mot de l'histoire mais il n'avait pas encore eu le temps.

Don leur fit un signe de tête dès qu'il arriva, il voulait des nouvelles.

« J'ai épluché les relevés de téléphone de Reynolds, entre les numéros courants j'ai repéré pas mal de numéros de portables prépayés, six à douze différents tous les mois. J'ai fait une demande auprès des opérateurs, j'attends une réponse mais c'est sûrement une impasse. »

« Côté carte de crédit, très peu de dépenses en dehors du campus. Mais il retirait de grosses sommes en liquide, presque cinq cent dollars par semaine. »

« Bien, rien sur un éventuel petit copain ? »

« Rien dans les dépenses n'indique qu'il sortait, pas de dépense dans des restaurants, bars ou boites de nuit. »

« Par contre, de ce côté-là, j'ai peut être quelque chose. Parmi les appelants réguliers, il y a trois étudiants de la fac de droit, tous de la même promo que notre victime. »

« Merci, bon travail. Convoque ses camarades. Vous avez eu des nouvelles des équipes scientifiques ? »

« Non, mais David doit passer les voir quand il aura fini avec les financiers. »

Don regarda sa montre, puis laissa ses agents reprendre leur travail. Il avait besoin du rapport d'autopsie s'il voulait continuer. Rien n'indiquait, jusqu'à maintenant en tout cas, que Phil était lié à un trafic de drogue même si ses appels semblaient dire le contraire. Dans tous les cas, la façon dont il était mort ne ressemblait pas à un règlement de compte.

Quelqu'un qui chercherait à se venger des actions de son père ? David lui dirait rapidement dans quelle mesure cette option pouvait être envisageable. Et bien sûr, le crime passionnel restait le plus probable, celui qui collait le plus à ce qu'il avait déjà. Sa première impression se précisait, cette affaire allait être compliquée.

L'aide de Charlie n'aurait pas été de trop sur cette affaire, ce fut la conclusion de Don. Comme bien souvent, il se rendait compte à quel point le travail de son frère l'aidait dans ses enquêtes. Charlie qui n'allait pas bien selon son père. Don devait avouer que depuis qu'il ne travaillait plus avec lui, et surtout depuis que celui-ci ressortait avec Colby, il s'était un peu éloigné. Enfin, éloigné n'était peut être pas le mot exact, disons que Don le laissait vivre sa vie sans s'inquiéter plus que ça. Bien sur, il passait toujours aussi souvent dans la maison de leur enfance, mais c'était différend. En même temps, si son frère allait si mal que son père le laissait entendre, Colby devait être avoir remarqué quelque chose.

« Colby, je peux te parler une minute ? »

Il le suivit dans la salle de réunion vide. Don n'aimait pas ça, il avait promis à Charlie et à Colby de bien séparer le grand frère et le boss.

« Je viens d'avoir un appel de mon père, il s'inquiète pour Charlie. Je voulais savoir si tu avais remarqué quelque chose ? »

« Le fait de ne plus travailler pour le FBI et le départ d'Amita pèse sur lui, mais pas plus ces temps-ci que d'habitude. Sinon, j'ai bien remarqué qu'autre chose le travaillait, mais c'est d'ordre privé. »

« Colby, je sais que tu n'aimes pas parler de ça, mais j'ai promis à mon père que j'allais parler à Charlie, alors j'aimerais avoir d'abord ton point de vue sur le problème parce que je sais déjà que celui de Charlie sera mathématiques, et d'une logique que lui seul comprend. »

« Lors de l'enquête sur la mort de Ross Evans, j'ai retrouvé un ex, Matt. On est resté amis et Charlie en était un peu jaloux. Il ne disait rien, mais je le sentais. Alors j'ai organisé un rendez vous, nous deux, Matt et son mari. Je pensais que si Charlie le rencontrait, ça irait mieux après, mais ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé. Je ne sais pas ce que Charlie pense parce que je n'ai pas réussi à lui parler depuis ce matin. »

Autant il en rigolait avec David, autant avec Don, il avait du mal à parler de sa relation avec le génie des maths. Et le fait de savoir que Don allait probablement en parler avec son frère le rendait mal à l'aise. Le silence envahit la pièce, aucun des deux hommes ne sachant quoi ajouter. Ils furent sauvés par David, qui arrivait juste. Il frappa puis entra, suivi de Liz.

« Je suis passé chercher les rapports d'autopsie et de l'équipe scientifique. Ils ont trouvé quelque chose, on a sûrement à faire à un tueur en série. "


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4 : **

« Un tueur en série ? Tu es sûr de ça David ? »

Tout comme Don et Colby, Liz se demandait comment ça pouvait être le cas. Si quelqu'un s'amusait à tuer les étudiants gays, surtout avec autant de violence, ils en auraient forcement entendu parler.

« En fait, ce n'est pas sûr. L'équipe médico-légale a remarqué de fortes ressemblances entre ce meurtre et celui de prostitués, tous de jeunes garçons ayant entre 15 et 22 ans, tués de plusieurs coups de couteau. Certains ont aussi été étranglés. Mais il n'y a jamais eu d'enquête approfondie du LAPD, alors il va falloir reprendre tous les dossiers pour vérifier ça. »

« Ok, David et Liz travaillerez dans ce sens. Avec Colby, on va interroger les amis de Reynolds, voir s'il fréquentait les prostitués. Ça expliquerait ses nombreux appels à des portables prépayés. Et du côté du père, ça donne quoi finalement ? »

« Rien, les soupçons sont fondés mais un accord va être passé et tout le monde va s'en tirer. »

Les amis de Phil répondirent rapidement à l'appel. John Walter, Hank et Brennan Stokes, jumeaux. Tous les quatre étaient sortis promus la même année du même lycée et étaient restés en contact. La mort de Phil fut un choc, surtout pour Brennan ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer Don.

« Ok, on sait qu'il venait de rompre. L'un de vous sait qui était son copain ? »

« C'était moi » Intervint finalement Brennan, c'était la première fois qu'il parlait. Ses amis venait de confirmer qu'il ne prenait pas de drogue, et qu'il était à la fac parce qu'il voulait vraiment travailler, pas seulement s'amuser.

« J'ai rompu parce qu'il fréquentait d'autres gars. Il les rencontrait sur un site, c'était juste pour un soir. Ils se donnaient rendez vous, souvent par sms et puis ils passaient la nuit ensemble. J'en ai eu marre d'attendre qu'il devienne fidèle alors je suis passé à autre chose. »

« Vous connaissez le nom du site sur lequel il allait ? »

« Oui, je vais vous donner l'adresse. »

« Je dois vous poser une dernière question.. »

« Où est ce que j'étais au moment du meurtre ? On était ensemble, tous les trois, dans un bar près du campus de droit. »

« Très bien, merci d'être venu. »

Don et Colby regardèrent les trois étudiants sortir en silence.

« Je ne crois pas que l'un d'entre eux y soit pour quelque chose mais vérifie quand même auprès du barman s'il se rappelle d'eux, et vois aussi s'il avait prit un rendez vous par ce site hier. Je vais voir où en sont David et Liz »

Dans la salle de réunion, les photos de plusieurs cadavres couvraient le tableau alors que les dossiers d'enquête de la police tapissaient les tables.

« Ta théorie donne quelque chose ? »

« Pour l'instant, on a recensé vingt deux meurtres de prostitués qui correspondent au M.O. du tueur. Le premier remonte à il y a trois ans, on a environ un cadavre tous les deux mois pendant les deux premières années. Puis il y a huit mois, il a commencé à les étrangler et on est passé à un tous les mois. L'avant dernière victime sera celui là, toujours pas identifié, mort il y a quinze jours. »

« Au niveau géographique, repris Liz, il couvre toute la ville de Los Angeles voir même plus. On va jusqu'à Santa Barbara. C'est pour ça que personne n'a rien signalé, la zone est trop étendue pour que quelqu'un ne remarque le M.O. Aucun des rapports d'enquêtes n'est vraiment très détaillé mais on a quelques portraits robot d'un homme qui se ressemble assez et un profil ADN qui n'est pas dans le codis. »

« Bon boulot. Distribuez le portrait robot dans le bâtiment de Reynolds, quelqu'un finira peut être par le reconnaitre. »

La journée touchait à sa fin, ils n'étaient pas beaucoup plus avancés. Pire même, il avait un tueur en série sur les bras. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait le contacter et lui tendre un piège via le site de rencontre par internet.

« Alors Colby ? »

« Le manager du site veut un mandat pour me donner les informations que je lui demande. J'ai déjà appelé le juge, on l'aura demain. »

« Bien, alors rentre. La journée à été longue. »

Don le suivit jusqu'à l'ascenseur. David et Liz qui venaient de faxer le portrait robot à la fac et à la police les suivaient eux aussi.

Don sentit une bonne odeur venir de la cuisine, son père devait être en train de cuisiner. Il s'annonça, ce dernier passa la tête hors de la pièce, lui dit bonjour avant d'y retourner. Sans surprise, il trouva son cadet dans le garage, le nez dans sa théorie de l'émergence cognitive.

« Tu devrais t'accorder du temps libre tu sais ? »

« Je suis déjà sorti hier soir. J'ai du boulot à rattraper. »

« Charlie, papa m'a dit que tu étais un peu distrait ces derniers temps. Ça va ? »

« Oui, c'est juste que Amita me manque. Mon boulot pour le FBI aussi, j'aime bien enseigner mais c'était différent. »

« Je comprends Charlie, laisse toi un peu de temps. »

Don laissa un temps.

« Et ton rendez vous d'hier, comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop. Tu es déjà sorti avec une fille qui n'avait rien en commun avec toi ? »

« Pas depuis la fac. Mais toi et Colby avez beaucoup de choses en commun. »

« Hier, avec Matt et Alec, il était différent. C'était comme s'il était un autre homme.»

« Il t'aime Charlie, c'est suffisant. Et si tu as des doutes, il faut que tu lui en parles, c'est comme ça qu'un couple avance. »

Charlie resta un moment perdu dans ses pensées, avant de lancer un « Merci Don », d'attraper ses clé de voiture et de filer.

Don regarda son frère partir, puis se dirigea dans la cuisine à la recherche d'une bière. Il se dit que bientôt, il finirait par passer plus de temps que son frère dans la maison.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5 :**

« Charlie, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ce soir ! »

« Je ne te dérange pas ? »

« Non, jamais, tu le sais. »

Colby s'écarta, et laissa Charlie entrer chez lui. Lorsque Don lui avait dit qu'il comptait avoir une discussion avec son frère, l'ex militaire en avait déduit qu'il allait passer la soirée seul. Voir Charlie lui faisait plaisir, surtout parce qu'en le quittant ce matin là, il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Qu'est ce qui est passé dans ta tête hier soir Charlie ? Je veux bien t'aider, mais il faut que tu me parles. »

« Je sais Colby, je suis désolé. Amita me manque, je ne regrette pas mon choix mais je me dis… Je ne sais pas trop, que tu risques de partir aussi je crois. »

Colby allait prendre la parole, mais Charlie lui fit signe de se taire. Il était lancé, il voulait finir.

« Hier, avec Matt et Alec, vous avez tellement de choses en commun, comme d'avoir été soldats. Je sais que l'armée est une partie importante de ta vie et que tu n'en parles jamais. Et ça me fait peur parce qu'un jour tu peux te réveiller et vouloir quelqu'un qui sache ce que c'est que d'aller se battre. »

« Charlie, je ne nie pas que l'armée a été importante dans ma vie, mais toi tu l'es plus alors arrête de t'inquiéter. »

« Je te promets de faire des efforts. » Dit Charlie tout en s'approchant de lui. Il l'embrassa, scellant ainsi sa promesse. L'odeur de la pizza que Colby devait être en train de manger quand il était arrivé lui rappela que lui-même n'avait rien avalé depuis midi, et que son père lui avait préparé à diner. En même temps, maintenant qu'il était en compagnie de son amant, il n'avait pas envie de retourner chez lui. Tant pis pour le repas de son père, il profiterait à Don.

Colby arriva au bureau légèrement en retard le lendemain matin, le reste de l'équipe était rassemblée en salle de réunion et essayait de regrouper le plus d'information possible sur le tueur en série qu'ils venaient de découvrir. Son mandat était arrivé, il rappela le manager du site de rencontre que fréquentait leur victime. Il espérait vraiment que ça les mènerait quelque part, parce que pour l'instant, ils n'avançaient pas vite.

Malheureusement, Phil Reynolds n'avait pas fait appel au site de rencontre ce soir là. Encore une impasse. Il allait prévenir Don quand une femme lui demanda de l'aide. Son badge de visiteur indiqua à l'agent fédéral qu'elle s'appelait Mary Johnson. Elle était avec une autre femme, probablement sa fille, Carrie. Les deux femmes semblaient perdues, et apeurées aussi.

« Excusez moi monsieur, on m'a dit que je pourrait trouver l'agent Eppes ici ? »

« Je vais vous conduire à lui mesdames. Puis je vous demander pourquoi vous voulez le voir ? »

La plus jeune sortit une feuille de sa poche, il s'agissait du portrait robot du tueur que David et Liz avaient transmis à la police du campus.

« Cet homme, je crois qu'il s'agit de mon père. »

Colby leur fit signe de s'installer dans une salle d'interrogatoire pendant qu'il allait chercher Don. S'il s'agissait réellement du mari de cette femme, Colby comprenait pourquoi elle avait aussi peur.

Dans la salle de réunion, le nombre de victimes avait encore augmenté. Quatre victimes potentielles avaient été trouvées à Las Vegas, huit à San Francisco. Au total, ils avaient recensé près d'une quarantaine de meurtres, sur quatre ans.

« C'est incroyable que personne n'ai réussi à faire le lien. » Ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer Colby.

« Ce type est intelligent, il n'a jamais fait plus de trois victimes par secteur de juridiction, et toujours à des dates très éloignées. S'il ne s'en était pas pris à Reynolds, il aurait pu continuer encore longtemps. » Lui expliqua son coéquipier.

« Une femme veut te voir Don, elle dit que le portrait robot pourrait être celui de son mari. Elle est avec sa fille, c'est elle qui a vu le portait robot, probablement sur le campus. »

Suivi par David et Liz, Colby se dirigea vers la salle informatique pour suivre l'interrogatoire de Mme Johnson. Don se présenta en arrivant, il proposa du café pour mettre les deux femmes plus à l'aise.

« Mon collègue m'a dit que vous pensez que l'homme que nous recherchons est votre mari. Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi vous pensez ceci ? »

« Je voulais d'abord que vous sachiez que Peter est un bon mari, et un bon père. Il ne nous a jamais fait de mal, ni à moi ni à mes filles. »

« Je n'en doute pas Mme Johnson, mais il a probablement fait du mal à ces hommes. »

Don posa sur la table cinq photos de victime potentielle du tueur. Il avait choisi des photos prise avant leur mort, ne voulant pas trop effrayer la femme.

« Je savais qu'il me trompait, je l'ai toujours su. Certains soirs, il était différent quand il rentrait, renfermé. Au début, j'ai laissé passer et puis il a commencé à rentrer tard plus fréquemment, et son attitude a changé. Je ne reconnais plus l'homme que j'ai épousé, il est devenu tellement distant. Un soir je l'ai suivi, pour comprendre et je l'ai vu faire monter l'un de ces garçons dans sa voiture. »

Elle avait essayé de retenir ses larmes, sans succès. Sa fille essayait de la consoler, lui disant que ce n'était pas sa faute.

« Comment j'ai pu être aussi aveugle, je vous jure agent Eppes que j'ignorais qu'il avait tué certains de ces garçons. »

« Je vous crois Mme Johnson, calmez vous. Carrie, votre père était il sur le campus avant-hier soir ? »

« Oui, il devait m'apporter un livre que j'avais oublié à la maison. Il est passé vite fait, il a dit qu'il était pressé de rentrer. Ma chambre est située dans le même bâtiment que celui où il a tué… Combien de personnes est-ce qu'il a tué ? »

« Mademoiselle, je ne suis pas sûr que cette information vous soit d'une grande utilité. »

Elle tapa du poing sur la table, « Je veux savoir ». Elle paraissait déterminée.

« Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs, mais il semblerait qu'une quarantaine de victimes corresponde au mode opératoire que le tueur utilise. »

Pour Mary Johnson, ce fut la fin. Elle perdit le reste de contenance qui lui restait et s'effondra dans les bras de sa fille. Don n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'elles pouvaient bien ressentir à ce moment.

« Madame Johnson, je vais avoir besoin d'informations précises sur votre mari. Déjà j'aurai besoin de votre adresse, de son numéro de portable et du nom de son employeur. Ensuite, je voudrais aussi savoir s'il a voyagé et où, durant les cinq dernière années au minimum. »

Don ne savait pas encore s'il tenait leur tueur, mais il tenait un bon suspect.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6 :

De retour dans la salle de réunion, les agents fédéraux comparaient ce qu'ils avaient déjà sur Peter Johnson à ce qu'ils savaient du meurtrier. 49 ans, comptable dans le magasin de son beau père sur Hollywood boulevard, de bon revenu, pas de casier judiciaire. En creusant un peu, Liz avait trouvé des rapports de la protection de l'enfance qui était intervenue plusieurs fois chez Peter Johnson lorsqu'il était adolescent, suite à des plaintes pour mauvais traitement. Mais les enquêtes n'avaient rien donné. Marié à 19 ans avec une fille de son quartier, parents décédés en 2003 dans un accident de voiture, trois mois avant le premier meurtre qu'ils avaient trouvé.

« Les dates des voyages d'affaires de Peter Johnson que t'a donné sa femme correspondent à celles des meurtres de Las Vegas et San Francisco. Je crois qu'on tient notre homme. »

« Je crois aussi David. D'après sa femme, il est seul chez lui. On a un mandat pour l'arrêter et fouiller la maison. »

La maison des Johnson ressemblait à toutes les autres du quartier : deux étages, un jardin bien entretenu. Ils n'avaient pas de chien mais deux filles de 19 et 16 ans, qui faisaient la fierté de leur mère et qui permettaient à leur père de maintenir les apparences.

L'arrivée des SUV du FBI, et l'agitation qui en suivit attira les voisins. En plus d'un potentiel tueur en série, Don devait gérer une bonne vingtaine de mères au foyer trop curieuses. Une fois le barrage mis en place et les équipes d'intervention prêtes, Don prit la direction de la première équipe alors que David et Colby entraient par derrière avec la seconde. Comme Mme Johnson l'avait indiqué, la porte donnait sur le salon, la cuisine était sur leur droite. Don ne s'y intéressa pas. La seconde équipe venait de l'inspecter. Il continua tout droit, vers le bureau du chef de famille. Peter Johnson y était, mais pas seul. Il tenait un couteau sous la gorge d'une adolescente, probablement sa fille cadette. Elle pleurait, implorant son père de la laisser partir. Sa mère ne lui avait parlé de rien, elle lui avait juste dit de rejoindre la maison de ses grands parents après les cours au lieu de rentrer.

« Si vous avancez, je n'hésiterai pas à la tuer ! »

Ca ne faisait aucun doute, il la tuerait sans remord. Et Don ne voulait pas que ça arrive. Il fit signe à l'équipe d'intervention de se retirer. Le tireur d'élite venait de se mettre en place, il signala une bonne visibilité sur la cible, mais Don voulait essayer d'éloigner l'adolescente avant de donner le signal.

« Mr Johnson, laissez votre fille partir et nous discuterons. »

« Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile, si je la lâche, je meure. Allez, vous allez dégager de ma maison, et me laisser partir sinon je la tue ! »

Il était évident pour Don qu'il ne céderait pas. Alors il donna le signal. En moins d'une seconde, il vit la tête de l'homme exploser. Il attrapa la fille qui se jeta dans ses bras dès qu'elle sentit la poigne de son père se relâcher et sortit de la maison. Une ambulance était garée devant l'entrée, au cas où. Don ne la lâcha que lorsque les infirmiers la prirent en charge.

L'enquête était finie, il avait attrapé le méchant. Il allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui, dormir et oublier tout ça. Il repensa à Mary Johnson, pleurant dans la salle d'interrogatoire, et Carrie la soutenant. Et puis, la cadette en état de choc alors que son père la menaçait de mort. Elles n'avaient rien vu, mais pourtant pendant trois ans elles avaient partagé le toit d'un tueur multirécidiviste. Il se demandait comment elles allaient pouvoir se remettre de ça. En tout cas, ça rendait ses propres problèmes insignifiants.

Au bureau, il croisa le regard de Mary Johnson. Les ambulanciers avaient laissé partir Jenna, la cadette, qui le suivait, soutenue par Liz. Mary et Carry se précipitèrent vers elle dès qu'elles la virent. Après quelques étreintes pleines de larmes, Mary se tourna vers lui et lui demanda des nouvelles de son mari.

« Je suis désolé Mme Johnson, votre mari à résisté à son arrestation. Il menaçait la vie de Jenna, nous n'avons pas eu le choix. »

Curieusement aux yeux de l'agent fédéral, elle paru soulagé de la nouvelle.

« Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait, les choses sont mieux ainsi. »

Colby lui fit signe, il le retrouva dans la salle de réunion. David et Liz étaient là aussi, il rangeait les photos des victimes.

« J'ai eu Alec. Son frère qui bosse à la NSA vient de l'appeler. On a réussi, ils acceptent de rendre son accréditation à Charlie. »

Conclusion :

Ce soir, Charlie avait pris une décision importante dont il voulait faire part à Colby. Il avait décidé d'accepter le conseil que tout le monde lui avait donné et il avait arrêté de se poser des questions, pour simplement accepter leur relation. Alors il avait attendu patiemment dans l'appartement de Colby que celui-ci rentre. Il avait pas mal tourné en rond, et répété son discours une bonne dizaine de fois, et il se sentait près, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Quand Colby fini par rentrer, il lui laissa le temps de prendre une douche pour se détendre. Il avait mis la table et avait cuisiné un peu. A la fin du repas, il se lança.

« Colby, il y a quelque chose d'important que j'aimerais te demander. Si tu es d'accord bien sûr, j'aimerais qu'on habite ensemble, chez moi. Tu n'es pas obligé de dire oui tout de suite. »

« J'aimerais beaucoup vivre avec toi Charlie. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ton père accepte. »

« Ca ne le dérange pas qu'on sorte ensemble. Et puis c'est ma maison. Mais si tu veux, on peut y aller doucement, juste les week-ends pour commencer par exemple. »

« Ok Charlie, ça me parait être une bonne idée. Il y a autre chose dont j'aimerais qu'on parle. J'ai contacté la NSA, le frère d'Alec y travaille, il connaît bien le directeur. Avec Don, on a lancé une demande officielle et il a intercédé en notre faveur. Tu vas récupérer ton accréditation ! »

Charlie resta bouche bée un moment, avant de littéralement sauter de joie, et d'embrasser son amant. Cette fois il en était sûr, tout allait bien se passer.


End file.
